1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety device for use when inflating a pneumatic tire and a method of inflating such a tire using the safety device. The invention will find particular application in the tire servicing industry as well as in use by vehicle owners.
2. Background
It is not unknown for tires to explode when being inflated. Previously split ring commercial vehicle wheels with inner tubes were inflated after being clamped in a mechanical arrangement called an H-frame. The H-frame is a box frame construction especially designed for use when inflating split ring wagon wheels. Whilst the H-frame may contain the effects of an exploding tire by its presence adjacent the tire, the H-frame does not provide the desired degree of protection to fitters when inflating a tire. The fitters, when inflating the tire, could be positioned in one of many locations around the tire and H-frame.
As a tire bursts, there is a rapid release of highly compressed air and ejection of tire debris. This exposes the fitter who is inflating the tire to personal injury. This is undesirable. Tubeless tires are commonly used in modern tires. The H-frame is not used when inflating modern tires.
It is an object of the present invention to suggest a solution to the problem of risk of personal injury to tire fitters whilst inflating a tire for all kinds of pneumatic tires. For example, the invention is applicable to 40 ton wagon wheels having double or super single tires. The invention can also be used with heavy plant vehicle tires, as well as cars and even bicycle tires.